Me But not
by SecretsR4Criminals
Summary: Luffy's eyes opened, his head was throbbing and his eyes felt like they were being squished out of his head. He groaned and turned his head, slowly opening his eyes and looking up to see...himself. Adopted by Luani Siel.
Okay so I'm just trying this story out, seeing if it will go anywhere. Chapter one is a pilot and if I don't get any feed back for it then, I will probably take it down after awhile. And I will tell you now, if it does continue I will be very slow in updating. I have a horrible attention span and need reviews and input to be motivated. This will be a K+ for now but may move up to a T depending on language.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters

* * *

It seemingly started as any other day aboard the Sunny, Sanji was fawning over the girls who were sun bathing, enjoying the summer waters they'd entered only that morning; Ussop was helping Franky with a new machine below deck in the docking units, Chopper was drying herbs on the grass, Zoro was snoring away in the crows nest, Brooke was sipping tea in the aquarium, and Luffy was sitting on Sunny's head.

But it wasn't like any other day, for if you payed close enough attention you'd see how out of character the usually overly excited captain was. He sat in his spot, completely silent, with not even his face splitting grin present. Luffy could feel an adventure heading their way, but not one like they'd had before...something was very different.

But what?

 ** _LINEBREAKER_**

Okay. So the swirling purple ball of light was very different.

"WHAT IS THAT?!"

The crew winced at the screech which broke the peaceful silence. Ussop had come above deck only to be met with the floating orb that seemed to exude an other worldly aura. And being the coward he was, his first thought was that it was a spirit and an evil one at that.

"Maybe it's a sea spirit that brings ships to their graves. This part of the ocean is said to have quite the disturbing backstory."

Of course Robin didn't help his paranoia. He began shivering, knees knocking together as the rest of the crew joined him on the deck.

Usopp started tearing up, "D-D-DON'T SAY THAT ROBIN!"

Everyone stared a second longer then began talking all at once, the more suspicious(cowardly) members started thinking up worst case scenarios (Robin seeming to find great enjoyment in their panic), Sanji and Zoro had somehow started fighting, but the captain was frozen under the sphere. It wasn't very big, smaller than Brooke's afro, and the color was fairly dark, really it wasn't very scary looking just a bit ominous.

Luffy didn't know what it was, other than a mystery circle floating in the air, but contrary to popular belief he wasn't a complete idiot. He was carefree, there was a big difference between idiot and carefree. He was carefree because he knew his crew was strong enough to handle it, and after all you don't go on great adventures thinking about them beforehand. But he had the feeling that the strange glowing orb marked the beginning of an other worldly kind of adventure.

"When did it get here? I didn't even see it till it was pointed out." Nami folded her arms and tilted her head, scrutinizing the globe.

Zoro turned from a fuming cook making the other members quiet down, "Maybe we should touch it?"

"Are you an idio-Of course you are, your brain's made of moss. Does lack of common sense run in your family or is it, like your hair, just you?"

"I could ask the same, Dartboard Brow."

"You-"

"Quiet." The crew stilled at Luffy's chilling tone, he looked away from the ethereal globe, pinning the crew with a serious gaze.

"We should leave it alone. Whatever it is or does can wait for a later time, let's just see what happens."

The crew nodded an agreement. And for the next several hours the ball did nothing, they continued sailing and it stayed anchored above the deck, as though it was attached by an invisible tether. It wasn't until after dinner and everyone was headed for bed that something happened.

The ship shuddered sending the crew to the floor, dishes on the counter and table crashed down shattering instantly, then a strange whooshing noise filled the cabin. It almost sounded like a voice, older then any giant of Elbaf, whispering in a forgotten language.

The door crashed open, giving Luffy a view of the orb turning lighter and lighter, and growing larger and larger, creating a whirlwind around itself tearing up the deck of the Sunny, capsizing the ship. The last thing he felt was a hit akin to the 'Fists of Love' from his grandpa, before one last resounding CRACK!, and the ship and crew were gone.

 _ **LINEBREAKER**_

CRACK!

The boys jerked up, their heads swiveling trying to pinpoint where the noise had originated from. The oldest of the three stepped toward the cliffs' edge scanning the thick forest below. He couldn't make out much from just the half moon's light, but on the edge of what he new to be a small meadow, there was a faint glow. He pointed toward it then looked back at his companions cocking his head towards it in a questioning manner. Surprisingly, it was the youngest boy who nodded affirmation and the three headed down, right over the cliff, running and sliding down the nearly vertical face.

As they headed for the light it began to fade, disappearing completely before they were half way to the meadow. They slowed their break-neck pace sharing a confused look. As they finally reached the clearing, they froze in shock, for in the clearing were 9 figures splayed in the grass. But that wasn't what shocked them, what was shocking was how different they smelled. Like death, metal, antiseptic,various spices, old books, citrus fruits, and sea brine. This confused the boys as they were in the middle of a forest where the closest shore was over 100 miles off, it was too cold for citrusy anything to be grown, mining hadn't damaged the land this far out, and most everything else would only be found near human villages. Though most of the figures were at least vaguely human, not all of them were.

But what was most confusing was the uncanny resemblance the three boys had to three of the unconscious people. One with dark skin and green hair, another with blond hair covering half a set of curled eyebrows, and the final one with a curved scar under his left eye.

* * *

So, pilot done. I need feedback(preferably more than 'looks good'), tell me what you did like about it...or didn't like about it, constructive critisism is good too. You can give me any ideas or scenarios you might like to see in this story. Remember good, guiding feedback determines more chapters.

 _"Courage doesn't always roar. Sometimes courage is the quiet voice at the end of the day saying, 'I will try again tomorrow.'"_ — Mary Anne Radmacher


End file.
